


Heart a La Mode

by real_phy



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: All!Guanlin are platonic, Curses, Domestic, Fluff and Crack, Guanlin and Daniel are Platonic Af, Guanlin is a Shiba, Guanlin is also very weak and soft for pats here, Guanlin is sassy af here, Guanlin with shiba ears and shiba tail, Humor, Hybrids, JUST READ IT FOLKS, M/M, Not my word BUT LAI GUANLINS, Panwink endgame obviously, Shapeshifting, Shibas are Cute as FuCk, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but o wow real_phy making a FLUFF? THAT'S NEW AF IN THE SUPERMARKET, failed humor tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 05:09:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13710510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/real_phy/pseuds/real_phy
Summary: Whereas Guanlin woke up, mysteriously in a form of a puppy (namely a shibe), and had to suffer for god knows how long. The solution to his problem? Well he doesn’t know it too, but with the help of 10 dumb brothers, hopefully they’d find a way.. or not.(Chapter 2 UPDATE! )





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello y'all it is indeed your favorite author! I'm back and back and back back back after a longass hiatus but oh lookie what we have here? A FLUFF PANWINK? y'know i'm only here to water the tags and since base on a chingu's experiment, y'all should enjoy Jihoon taking the lead, you're welcome and enjoy. THIS GONNA BE CHAPTERED AS FUCK. 
> 
> WARNING: LOTSA CURSE WORDS

_What a memorable fanmeet_. That was the first thought that crossed Guanlin’s mind. Prior to the day, Guanlin had a _blast_ in that fanmeet, why? Obviously he got a huge shiba plush and even though he didn’t have the one with the lighter color just because he gave the lighter one to Jihoon, he was still so thankful for the overwhelming amount of wannables that went through the fanmeet. That was the first thing that literally went through his thoughts, but now that he just finished reminiscing what happened yesterday, he was now aware of the fact that even though he was pretty sure he buried himself under his thick sheets last night, it was _extremely cold._ It was so cold he could feel goosebumps prickling on his skin.

He was pretty sure he wanted to whine, but what came out of his throat was a small whimper and boy, when DID GUANLIN EVER EVEN DARE TO WHIMPER IN HIS LIFE? He was sure by now that he’d turn into a hella big block of ice if he’d feel colder than this, so he tries to roll over, but it was so hard to roll over. Not to mention the fact that the sheets were nearly a hundred times heavier than it used to, and his body betrays him to roll over. He raises an arm only to see a.. _paw_? A soft brown looking furry arm with pink paws and Guanlin wanted to scream but he was beat to it by a rather faint yet familiar voice.

“Guanlin! Guanlin, come out. Everyone’s waiting for you at the breakfast table!” Daehwi’s soft baritone was heard, followed by a knock on the door and Guanlin whimpered, rather quietly. Once the click of the door was heard, signifying that someone was standing right on the doorstep, Guanlin tried his best to kick the sheets off of his small legs, still mustering a louder whimper. “Hyung, he’s not here.” Daehwi called out, voice full of worry. “Are you sure, he’s not there?” Jisung’s voice sounded fainter, the worry in Daehwi’s voice more evident in his for like, a thousand times. “I’ll look at the other rooms.” Daehwi retorted, his footsteps slowly fading away and Guanlin was starting to panic, feeling something moving in his head and it was weird because it felt like it was a reflex. “Guanlin?” Another voice was heard, and this time, Guanlin could tell that it was their _Center_ hyung just by the elderly man vibe it has in it. This time, Guanlin took a deep breathe, using all his force to kick the sheets and it moved. “Huh?” He could hear the footsteps getting closer. Closer!

Not a few seconds later, Daniel whipped out his sheets off of the whimpering Guanlin and the first thing that greeted him was an unmanly squeal from Daniel. _“Holy SHIT. Ya’ll didn’t tell me we got a new little guy?”_ Daniel yelled rather eagerly, and honestly if Guanlin could cover his ears, he gladly would because Daniel’s _loud_ voice was now a million times louder than it had ever been. He also noticed how he could hear the raindrops falling hard on the pavements outside and it was so inhumane. _Wait. Little guy?_

Then everything dawned on him, soft brown furry arm with pink paws, something moving in his head like it was a reflex, his heightened hearing, and his inability to do things like covering his ears… It cannot be..

“Hey there little guy. Are you cold? You’re shivering.” Daniel cooed, picking up Guanlin in his arms, sitting on Guanlin’s bed as he started petting Guanlin’s ears and Guanlin found the gesture irresistibly amazing, he could feel his body weakening from how relaxing and good it felt like. A soft whimper was heard and Daniel chuckled from hearing it, raising Guanlin to nuzzle his nose against the pupper’s. “You’re so damn adorable. Where’s your owner? Guanlin?” Daniel asked, still not aware of the fact that hey he was the ‘owner’ Daniel was talking about and that he was the puppy being held right now.

Louder squeaks were now coming out of Guanlin’s shibe form, desperately wanting to yell at Daniel even though all his words if he was able to talk right now was _“You dumbass it’s me. How could you not tell. Please help my poor ass.”_ So this dumbass named Kang Daniel only laughed at his ‘barking’ and went back to hugging the poor shibe in his hold. “Oh my fucking god, we got a new puppy?” Jinyoung screeched, almost dropping his sandwich to the floor as he skeedadles his way to Guanlin’s room. Guanlin wanted to yell ‘BITCHES TAKE OFF YOUR FILTHY FLIPPERS OUT OF MY ROOM. I FUCKING SWEAR’ but obviously he can’t he could only bark at Jinyoung and Jinyoung mustered a small pout as soon as he could heel how ungrateful the puppy was in his presence.

“I think he hates me.” Jinyoung sat down next to Daniel, still sporting the infamous pout. Just then, Jinyoung had an idea of taking a piece of his sandwich and placing it near the shibe’s mouth and who was Guanlin to deny food especially that he’s starving, like STARVING.

The shibe’s big brown eyes were gazing at Jinyoung which made Jinyoung froze a bit, feeling some sort of a weird feeling just by staring at those eyes. As soon as the shibe took a bite on the sandwich, Jinyoung took the opportunity to pet Guanlin’s head which made Guanlin’s legs almost give up again, because why the fuck does caressing feel so good.

“He’s so cute..” Jinyoung mumbled, his fingers lightly playing with one of Guanlin’s ear. “I know right.” Daniel happily agreed, hoisting Guanlin up into the air yet again.  
“Niel hyung. Guanlin’s nowhere to be found.” With that voice, Guanlin knew all too well that it belonged to his favorite hyung, to the hyung who loves wearing mismatched laces, it should look dumb but instead he looks amazing in it. It was obviously none other than Park Jihoon.

“Did he sneak out late at night last night?” Jaehwan piped out of nowhere, trailing behind Jihoon. “I would doubt that Guanlin would do that.” Minhyun passed by the room, a towel slung over his shoulder. Jinyoung nodded and hummed at Minhyun’s words, knowing how their maknae wouldn’t be too _badass_ to do that. Guanlin himself didn’t even know why he remained quiet, just listening to what the members would say about him and it honestly made him feel _victorious_ knowing how the members trust him with sneaking out. Within a few seconds, he starts barking again, squeaking at his fellow members leaning against the door frame.

“Wait a second…” Jihoon paused, his eyes looking everywhere to find the source of that _cute_ barking before Daniel hoisted Guanlin up into the air and gently grabbed one of his paws, waving it to Jihoon. “You looking for me?” Daniel’s voice went a pitch higher, imitating the shibe’s squeak before Guanlin sported a ‘ _what the fuck’_ look on his face, turning his shibe head to Daniel with an unimpressed look which made the members burst out in laughter.

“He’s a sassy shibe. I love him already.” Jihoon piped up, bouncing eagerly towards Daniel’s side and Guanlin couldn’t help but repeat the word _love love love love love love_ in his head. Jihoon was about to touch the shibe’s soft fur before halting on his movements, staring at the said shibe’s eyes. _Big brown sparkling orbs, largeass pupil and the familiar warmness in it._ “HOLY FUCK. LAI GUANLIN, WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO YOU?” Jihoon screeched, cupping Guanlin’s shibe cheeks. “WE DO NOT FUCKING CURSE IN THIS CHRISTIAN HOUSEHOLD, PARK JIHOON.” _Jisung yelled from the outside which earned small giggles from the other member._ “Guanlin where?” Daniel and the others blinked at Jihoon, thinking he had _finally_ lost his nuts. Guanlin wiggled his tail happily on Daniel’s hold, sticking his tongue out to lick Jihoon’s palm. “Guanlin. This puppy you all are talking about is Guanlin! Right, little guy?” Jihoon nuzzled Guanlin’s cheek gently, scrunching his nose as he steals Guanlin from Daniel’s hold. The shibe nodded eagerly which made the members gasp, Jaehwan seemingly wanting to faint and choke himself at the miraculous event that just unfolded in their eyes.

“Okay wait what. Our giant maknae is a little shiba? Are you fucking kidding me.” Daniel scratched his bed head, eyebrows furrowed tightly. “Yes, apparently he is.” Jinyoung shrugged, gaze never leaving the little shibe. “No wonder he hates me.” Jinyoung mumbled, rubbing his nape. Guanlin sassed Jinyoung by turning his head away sassily accompanied by a sassy flick of his tail. “See?” Jinyoung whined, motioning childishly at the shibe in Jihoon’s arms.

“So how are we going to fix this then?” Daehwi who had been quiet the whole entire time piped up, sitting crossed leg on the floor with his bottom lip jutting out. “I don’t even know how Guanlin became a small furball.” Daniel retorted, crossing his arms.

By this time, everyone was now staring at each other, as if miraculously the solution would just be laid in front of them. Jihoon, still caressing Guanlin’s head had moved towards the bed, laying Guanlin all over his lap.

As soon as the commotion has spread all throughout their dorm, the now 11 members were all gathered onto Guanlin’s room, surrounding his tiny little figure which only made Guanlin lay down on his back, wanting to just cover his face in shame because he was once the giant of this group before and now that he’s the _tiniest_ member of the group, he feels indifferent and fuck his small limbs he can’t even reach his face.

Sungwoon cooed as he reaches out to smooth Guanlin’s head. “Suddenly you’re adorable.” Just by this statement everyone knows Guanlin hated it just by the fact that he suddenly bit Sungwoon’s hand, enough to hurt but not to be punctured. The groups bursts into shrill laughter and giggles.  “Bad doge.” Sungwoon snarked, hugging his hand and Guanlin, the sassy shibe just flicked his tail once again.

“So I still haven’t found the solution yet guys.. What do I type in?” Jinyoung who had Guanlin’s laptop on his lap was now searching through the searchbar and everyone’s faces fell down upon hearing it. Guanlin’s ears flattening down to his head as he reminisces about the days that he still got _daddy long legs. “_ Are you sure there ain’t anything about how to transform a shiba back to a human?” Seongwoo asked, peeking his head to the screen of the laptop.

Before Seongwoo’s face turns into a _this bitch_ look as he lighty- or more like _aggressively_ pat Jinyoung on the head. “Child. Why are you typing on the searchbar ‘How to transform a dog back to human please, thanks’?” Seongwoo gritted his teeth, trying his best not to laugh at Jinyoung’s dumbness.

“You told me to do that!” Jinyoung fired back, glaring at everyone in the room before Minhyun finally was at his mercy to take the laptop away from the poor child. The room was once again enveloped in hush whispers, with the members occasionally rubbing Guanlin’s tummy and Guanlin wants to whimper again at them for them to **STOP DOING IT.** It makes him feel so so weak and he hates feeling weak and soft but when someone just rubs his stomach, he’s suddenly a puddle of goo in front of everyone, it’s annoying. Woojin start laughing out of nowhere, breaking the silence in the said room.

He takes a deep breath as soon as he stopped himself from laughing before reading what made him almost choke. “Is this some corny romantic shit?” Woojin clasps his hand over his mouth, only for Daehwi to push his face down to the bed. “It says here that, ‘this unnatural occurrence is caused by _curses_ namely an unharmful antidote curse that could only be solved with one simple gesture.” Daehwi stopped, eyes trailing over the next words.

“So Guanlin is cursed? How come he’s cursed?” Jisung crosses his legs, gaze trailing towards the little shiba lying on his tummy on the bed, face dejected. Suddenly Daniel snaps his fingers. “Maybe it’s because of one of the fans’ gifts?” Daniel hyped up, eagerly bouncing on the bed. “How can you say that?” Sungwoon chiped up, face scrunching in disbelief. Suddenly Jihoon raise his hand up, guilt on his face. “I was next to Guanlin yesterday, and there was this fan that made us choose over two shibas. Guanlin was the first one to choose and when Guanlin was about to take the plush from her, she hesitated giving it to Guanlin, before she let the plushie go, whispering something.” Jihoon reasoned out, scratching the back of his ear.

_Now it all made sense._ Maybe it was the true, maybe it was because of that gift? Guanlin remembered how the wannable mumbled something under her breath and Guanlin was sure it wasn’t any language he’s familiar of. To think of it, the plushie is nowhere to be found as well.

“I remember it too.” Jinyoung agreed, nodding his head rapidly as they all look at Guanlin. Guanlin raised his chin up, seeing how everyone’s gaze is at him, letting out a small bark before looking down again, lowering his chin to rest on the soft sheets.  Daehwi clapped his hands repeatedly to garner everyone’s attention yet again. “The only way to return the said pupper back to its original form is this; a true love’s kiss.” Daehwi slowly read the last 4 words, which made everyone burst into cheers and yells. The poor Guanlin just by hearing it made him forcefully flatten down his ears to block out everyone because they’re all noisy as heck. Daniel was quick to grab Guanlin out of his _peace_ before hoisting him up in the air. “Need not worry, Juliet.” Daniel said in a low dramatic voice before leaning in closer and Guanlin started wiggling out of his hold because _no MISS HIM WITH THIS GAY SHIT THIS AIN’T HAPPENING. HOW COME KANG DANIEL IS SAYING HE’S THE TRUE LOVE HE CAN CHOKE-_ and just like that his beloved Daniel hyung had just stolen his first shiba kiss and everyone paused for a moment before Guanlin decided to BITE daniel on his nose.

“Nope, not working.” Daniel announced before everyone facepalmed in the said room. “Daniel. You’re probably not Guanlin’s true love, sadly.” Minhyun pats Daniel on the back, pursing his lips. The shibe just stuck his tongue out to mock Daniel but Daniel being the dumbass he is, he just hugged Guanlin closer to his chest letting out a giddy giggle. “He’s so cute, can we keep him.” Daniel screeched to everyone with everyone only letting out sighs as a response.

“So our job here is to find that ‘true love’ of Guanlin for him to change back.” Seongwoo stated matter-of-factly before Jisung pops in. “Guanlin’s way too young to even know who he likes.” This is honestly true on Guanlin’s point of view and he slowly wished that his _true love_ was one of the members in well, their group or else his career as an idol would end very quickly and all his dreams would be shattered and be _severely wasted._ So he starts looking at each of the members, only to land his gaze on Jihoon hyung’s lips and he’s back to the thought of wondering how soft it would be and-

“He’s staring at Jihoon.” Daniel inquired matter-of-factly and Guanlin was pushed back to his daze as he felt his heart beating rapidly, getting caught checking out all of them was the least thing he wanted in his life. “Gosh, his heart is beating so fast.” Daniel caresses Guanlin’s chest before Guanlin wiggled out of Daniel’s hold. “Hey Guanlin, it’s okay, don’t be shy.” Daniel whispered, hugging Guanlin close to his chest as he carresses the younger’s head which effectively calmed him down, resting his chin on top of Daniel’s arm, his heart still beating rapidly on his chest as his ears flatten down to his eyes in embarrassment.

A chorus of coo was heard in the room before everyone started standing up. “We’ll start with the missions tomorrow. Daniel, keep Guanlin in for the night, Guanlin looks comfy in your hold anyway.” Daniel stares down at the dejected shiba in his arms, smiling fondly at Guanlin as he coos. “Guanlin it’s okay.. Hyung’s going to take good care of you.”

With that statement, everyone was set to get off to none other than the dreamland.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The moonlight was shining extremely bright and so was Kang Daniel’s abs and forehead that Guanlin had to roll himself on his back just so he could stare at the ceiling and close his eyes and not feel harassed at his hyung’s dorm antics.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It had been a month since my last update, and I'M SO SORRY BECAUSE I'M SO BUSY BUT HERE'S THE PANWINK QUALITY Y'ALL HAD BEEN WHINING ABOUT, THANK ME LATER!

The moonlight was shining extremely bright _and so was Kang Daniel’s abs and forehead_ that Guanlin had to roll himself on his back just so he could stare at the ceiling and close his eyes and not feel _harassed_ at his hyung’s _dorm antics._

“Guanlin, are you hungry?” Daniel made his way towards the little pup currently wiping his face with his paws because _it’s itchy._ “Come here little guy. Hyung will scratch your face for you.” Daniel patted his lap as Guanlin’s ears perk towards Daniel’s direction before he rolls back on his stomach, making his way to Daniel’s lap.

“Here?” Daniel asks, using the pad of his fingers to scratch Guanlin on his upper cheek which made the little shiba’s face to scrunch. “Daniel hyung, Rooney’s on my room again.” Suddenly, Jihoon’s voice was heard faintly outside Daniel and Ong’s room. “Jihoon? Come in!” Daniel calls out, still scratching Guanlin’s cheeks before the click of the door signalled the Jihoon let himself in. “Please go fetch Rooney, hyung. What if he drowns in our toilet bowl?” Jihoon crossed his arms, a pout making its way to his lips which seem to do the trick because Daniel was all too soon lifting Guanlin off his lap. “Alright, alright. I’ll fetch Rooney. Watch over Guanlin for me, yes?” At this, Guanlin’s mind went overdrive, just by thinking about what even happened yesterday makes him want to jump off the window, and dig his own grave and just _faint,_ because that’s Jihoon hyung. The _Park Jihoon_ who he wondered what those lips would feel like.

“Oh, okay!” Jihoon reaches out for the small fuzzy Guanlin on Daniel’s arms before Daniel made his way out, yelling a _“Rooney! I’m coming for you!”_ Which earned a light chuckle from Jihoon. Just like that, a comfortable silence enveloped the room, but to Guanlin it wasn’t comfortable _at all.._ Considering he can feel his heartbeat speed up and he doesn’t know if it’s because he’s scared Jihoon might drop him because he can be a little shit like that sometimes, _or-_

“Don’t tell Daniel hyung. I took Rooney a while ago so I could play with you.” Jihoon places his index finger on Guanlin’s small nose, giving it a light tap before the end of his lips quirk into a soft smile.

 _‘P-play with me!?’_ was looping on poor little Guanlin’s brain, hoping that this was all a joke because did Jihoon really just _said_ that. “Why are you giving me that face, cutie?” Jihoon’s baritone voice piped up again, motioning towards the shibe’s scrunched face in confusion. With those words, Guanlin could feel his cheeks heat up and as a last attempt to save himself from this kind of embarrassment, he starts to wiggle out of Jihoon’s hold, attempting to bite Jihoon. “What a cutie, look at your fluffy tail.” Jihoon perks up, sitting himself on Daniel’s bed with Guanlin on his lap which only succeeded to make the younger’s cheeks heat up even more. A whine was all Guanlin could retort, before he indeed bit the elder’s hand, enough to be felt, but not enough to pierce through. “Oh my god.” Jihoon gasped, before lifting Guanlin with his hand still being bit. “You’re _so small_ …” Jihoon bemoans, quick to hug Guanlin in his arms as he laid himself down on the bed, with Guanlin on his side. “I hope Daniel hyung won’t come back sooner. I still wanna play with you. What can we do.. hm..” Jihoon thinks, Guanlin sitting on his side as he starts to think in silence too, occasionally using his paws to wipe his face. It took not just one, nor two, but five minutes for Jihoon to give up as he sighs exasperatedly.

 

“Screw it, let’s just sleep, come closer Guanlin.” Jihoon pulls Guanlin closer to him with Guanlin obediently laying all over Jihoon’s chest. “You’re seriously so small though, Guanlin.” Jihoon blinks, carressing the shibe’s small head which Guanlin could feel his limbs about to collapse because it feels _amazing._ Until the night breeze sweeped upon them made Guanlin shiver, quick to drop down on Jihoon’s chest with a small light bark. “Are you cold, Guanlin-ah?” Jihoon’s face contorts in worry, grabbing the sheets to cover themselves up, mainly securing the shivering puppy in his chest. Guanlin nodded, his ears flattening to the sides of his head as he stares at Jihoon. “About your size.. I do think it suits you, considering you’re only a small little _baby.”_ At those words, the shibe hissed in his chest, teasingly turning away from Jihoon’s chest only for Guanlin to slip on his chest which immediately made Jihoon sit up in reflex, catching the little shiba before it can even reach the floor.

“You’re such a brat, what the heck?” Jihoon retorts with a mocking laugh, only for Guanlin to refuse to stare back at him. With this Jihoon already knew what to do to guilt trip the younger. “You don’t want me around?” With this, there was still no response before Jihoon laid Guanlin on Daniel’s bed. “Alright, I’ll go call Daniel hyung now then..” Jihoon’s face fell, turning around only to hear the small shiba bark. “What?” Jihoon turned back around, an eyebrow quirking.

 _Come back here you little demon._ Guanlin cursed in his head, wanting his hyung’s warmth all over him again. His paw stomping on the bed as he continues barking desperately. “See? You don’t want me to go, what a cute little.. demon.” Jihoon whispered the last word, earning a _‘bitch, you fucking with me?’_ face from the little shiba. “I’m kidding, I’m kidding. Now you have to choose between you staying on my chest, or I’m going back to my own room.” Jihoon squishes Guanlin’s fuzzy cheeks before the shiba nodded in resignation. “Good boy. Now come back here.” Jihoon pats his chest, which Guanlin happily hopped on, laying his body as well as his chin on his hyung’s chest. As soon as they were back to their well _err_ cuddling position, Jihoon’s palm find its way to Guanlin’s back, rubbing it softly as he hums a faint melody. Guanlin finds himself closing his eyelids, because Jihoon hyung’s voice just sounds too… comforting and soft and sweet..

It wasn’t too long when the hand on his back stopped moving, the melody turning faint until it went completely silent. Guanlin slowly opened his eyelids, only to be greeted by the view of _an angel._ Jihoon’s lips were slightly parted, huffing out small snores, his fringe covering his eyelids and Guanlin really just had to..

The small shibe slowly, cautiously crawled upward, making sure not to wake his hyung up as he reaches out with his small pink paws, sweeping the fringe off of Jihoon’s eyelids and _damn_ was Jihoon so surreal-looking. He took his time trying to just stare at his hyung. Noticing all the littlest details in his face and Guanlin can really conclude _wow, he’s really breathtakingly beautiful._ With that, Guanlin sooner found himself yawning, not even bothering to climb back down to his hyung chest, resting on his hyung’s neck, and with that he felt something _weird_ , like he wanted to sneeze. He could really feel the tickle and his nose and suddenly _a small squeak_ was heard from Guanlin, well that was one dramatic sneeze, he concluded and sooner found himself in a deep _deep slumber._

 

 _“Guanlin?”_ He could hear a faint soft voice calling for him, and he stirs in his sleep, humming in return. _“You’re getting kinda.. heavy..”_ Jihoon bemoans, moving a bit before tilting his head to the side, and he _felt it._ He felt something _soft_ brush against his own lips and it’s kinda warm and Jihoon for once suddenly opened his eyes and it took him a couple of seconds to blink away the sleepiness, only to find that the _shibe_ in his hold were no longer a little shiba but it was their Guanlin, the giant ball of tall limbs and pretty face and guess what? Their Lips Just Brushed Against Each Other ! How great. Guanlin is also staring back at him, eyes wide and breath hitching because obviously what happened next was A TOTAL DISASTER.

“So, Jihoon I kinda ended up sleeping on your room- _woah_ wait WHAT’S GOING ON HERE?” Daniel exclaimed, whilst patting Rooney’s head as the scene unfolds in front of him, because that’s right Guanlin was on Jihoon’s chest and they’re staring at each and other and Daniel just couldn’t surpress _how gay_ everything looked right now, a knowing grin on his face.

“WHAT THE FUCK?” Jihoon screamed, scrambling himself away from Guanlin before Guanlin groans in pain once Jihoon fully seated up against the headboard, with Guanlin still wincing it pain. “I-it hurts..” Guanlin croaked, trying to stand up but he couldn’t, only to find Jihoon currently sitting on his tail, _wait tail?_

“Oh, shit, sorry.” Jihoon mumbles, lifting his ass up as he freeds Guanlin’s tail and he almost immediately felt bad as he sees the tears in Guanlin’s eyes. Guanlin just waved it off with his hand, before he turns around to see himself on the mirror, quick to hide himself back under the covers, croaking a “ _not again.._ ”

“Guanlin-ah. Are you scared, come up here.” Jihoon calls out after he calmed himself from that very _awkward_ situation. “I’m just flustered.” Guanlin replies, voice muffled under the sheets. Upon seeing the two struggling to talk to each other, Daniel was quick to grab the lump on the covers, backhugging Guanlin as he smooths his er hair with his ears. “Guanlin, it’s okay, we’re just as confused as you are, but consider it’s your lucky day because you’re not a full form shiba anymore! You’re a.. hybrid?” Daniel chuckles, comforting the younger in his hold which seemed to do the trick because Guanlin was pulling the covers off of himself, a big pout on his lips as his ears flatten down on his hair.

“I.. didn’t mean to scare you off, Guanlin.” Jihoon starts, slowly approaching the younger who visibly winced before he was quick to hug Guanlin’s head. “I’m sorry, I just freaked out a little bit.” Jihoon continues, resting his chin on top of the younger’s head which Guanlin responded with a shy “It’s okay hyung..”

“Guanlin!” The members’ voices could be heard approaching Daniel and Ong’s room, one by one, trying to fit themselves on the small doorframe. “Guanlin sweetie, you’re back.” Jisung dramatically starts, hugging both Jihoon and Guanlin before Guanlin makes a sound of agony. “My tail..” Guanlin inquires, which earned the other members’ laughter.

“So.. Guanlin’s back.” Sungwoon said as the group was now in a one big circle, with Guanlin’s head laying on Jinyoung’s shoulder. “He stills looks tired, poor baby.” Jaehwan comments, which earns a nod from everyone in the room. “We have to go get breakfast first, and Guanlin has to stay in the dorm. Any volunteers to keep Guanlin company?” Minhyun states, eyes averting to each members. Unfortunately, most of the members had individual schedules for the day which turned out Guanlin was left to fend for himself.

“I’ll stay right here.” Jinyoung decided, patting Guanlin’s cheek. “I’ll stay too.” Jihoon also pipes up with each members slowly deciding to stay in the dorms. So there was a total of 5 members who would stay. Guanlin, Jihoon, Jinyoung, Daniel and Daehwi.

With that settled, everyone was start off to a new day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll update the next chapter as soon as I can, I promise! Please continue to motivate me on the comments by yelling at me. I LOVE YOU GUYS.

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter will be updated as soon as y'all would start whining at me. HELP ME BE MOTIVATED TO KEEP THIS UP. I LOVE YOU ALL.


End file.
